Critical meltdown
PLOT The episode begins with Alan going AWOL on sheriffs triggers farm it appears that he is being controled by Dark star both of them are destroying the farm and Dark star suggests they go pay a visit to Ben Tennyson and his two friends Kevin and Gwen. Meanwhile the team are at the cinema watching a horror movie Gwen and Ben are so scared that they are holding eachother while Kevin appears to be enjoying the movie.The team head to Kevins car and screams BOO and Gwen and Ben scream then he laughs saying '' too easy '' Kevin drops off Ben and Gwen at their houses. Ben is sleeping then he hears a loud Boom at the city mall Ben jumps right up switches on the infimatrix the dials up Armodrillo but he ends up transforming into a new alien called Recharge (formely known as Benviktor) and lights up his room then he hears the noise coming from outside and goes to check what is happening at the mall he then sees Alan burning everything down Ben tries to reason with him but then he looks at Alans eye colour its gold '' that can only mean one thing DARK STAR'' said Ben then Allan then attacks Ben with a fire blast but since Recharge´s body is made of nutrons that absorb energy Ben fires back at Alan and send him flying flying crashing through walls then Dark Star appears and asks Ben how is Gwen then she responds saying '' Fine thanks but your not gonna be '' Kevin and Gwen appear Ben then transforms into Cannonbolt and rolls towards Darkstar and hits him then Ben bounces on him then transforms into Armodrillo and shakes the ground making Darkstar fall then Ben as Armodrillo just as Darkstar was about to he throws a rock at Darkstar knocking out Darkstar the he disappears Alan is back to normal and the team take him back home. Meanwhile Darkstar is at the smoothie factory absorbing all of its electrical power then he tests it on the smoothie logo making a huge wall then he responds with a laugh. Ben Gwen and Kevin are talking about the horror film they watched all of a sudden the same noise Ben heard when he was asleep the team heard it again the team headed into kevin car then they headed to confront dark star but instead they found Cooper Danniels,Manny Armstrong,Helen Wheels causing havoc on the town Ben transformed into Terraspin and creates a tornado and sucks all of them in then he stops spinning then they are sent flying but Darkstar caught them them Ben suggests he does the omnitrix alien combo attack he then turns into Upchuck breaks a car in half with his toungue eats one half of the car then spits it out sending a green bolt to Darkstar then turns into Waterhazard shooting water blasts at Darkstar then he throws some punches then he shoots Darkstar with more water that send him flying then Ben turns into goop launching himself to Darkstar then turning him into a statue then goop gets off Darkstar then he tries to punch goop but he fails goop dodges the attack the grabs Darkstar leaving him with no where to get energy Darkstar turns back to normal then goop turns his fist into a gooey hammer Darkstar becomes scared and runs then Kevin throws a puncho to Darkstar giving him a black eye Ben sees that Mr smootie´s one drink was not destroyed he sneeks in and drinks it but Gwen then caught him the episode ends with Gwen and goop face to face then goop apologises Major events *Darkstar returns and controls Bens friends *Upchuck returns Infimatrix alien Debuts *Recharge( formely known as Benvicktor) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Darkstar *Manny armstrong ( controled by Darkstar) *Helen wheels ( controled by Darkstar) *Alan ( controled by Darkstar) Aliens used *Armodrillo *Recharge *Cannonbolt *Terraspin *Upchuck *Waterhazard *Goop Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar